o therapef tí s
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Kutukarkan jiwaku padamu, kutukarkan bening mataku yang terbuka pada kelam hitam matamu yang tertutup. Dengan ini kupersembahkan jiwa penuh cahaya kedalam balutan kekosongan jiwa yang menghilang./ Karena sang penyembuh adalah harga mati/ Semua tentang sihir/ Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Haehyuk, Kyumin, BL, DLDR, RnR


Tittle : o therapef̱tí̱s

Author : Ryo Hyuk

Length : one shot

Genre : drama, fantasy, hurt/comfort, romance

Chara : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and the others

Declaimer : They belong to God, parents, themself and they have each other

Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIATISM...

Rated : T/T+

Kutukarkan jiwaku padamu, kutukarkan bening mataku yang terbuka pada kelam hitam matamu yang tertutup. Dengan ini kupersembahkan jiwa penuh cahaya kedalam balutan kekosongan jiwa yang menghilang.

::

::

o therapef̱tí̱s

::

::

Dalam ruangan agak temaran dengan pencahayaan hanya dari lampu lampu tempel di setiap pintu masuk itu, Donghae sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi. Pangeran Mahkota dari negeri BlueWorld tersebut malah dengan terang terangan mencuri curi pandang pada sosok yang dalam kehidupannya akhirnya bisa dia temui setelah lebih dari dua ratus sepuluh tahun ia hidup.

Hyukjae, Sang Penyembuh.

Rapat antar kerajaan kali ini membahas perjanjian damai yang selalu diperbaharui setiap pergantian musim. Donghae sudah lebih dari tiga kali menghadiri rapat ini menggantikan ayahnya, namun baru kali ini dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik terjadi. Ada sang Penyembuh disini. Orang luar biasa yang akhirnya di'bebaskan' oleh bangsawan Cho setelah lebih dari dua ratus tahun disembunyikan keberadaannya.

Dalam hidupnya, Donghae hanya tahu seorang sang Penyembuh, Sungmin namanya. Dia pernah membantunya menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya dari sihir jahat kerajaan FireRedish saat perang kerajaan antara kerajaannya dan negeri panas tersebut pecah ketika dia masih amat kecil. Dalam ingatan Donghae, Sungmin adalah lelaki manis, penuh senyum dan ramah. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat ia merasa kebingungan. Dibalik sikap Sungmin yang luar biasa, ada sebuah kekosongan dimatanya. Kekosongan yang akhirnya dijawab dengan peristiwa yang mengguncang keempat kerajaan yang berasal dari bangsawan Cho sendiri.

Donghae masih memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sejak tadi asik menyeruput minuman manisnya dengan sedotan hitam berukir bunga dandelion tanpa memperhatikan perkataan wakil negara WindDragon sejak tadi. Kadang ia meletakkan kepalanya saat dia sudah sangat bosan, kemudian kembali menyeruput minumannya hingga terdengar bunyi selupruuut dengan kencang. Membuat dia menyengir tanpa dosa saat sebagian menteri kerajaan menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu.

Donghae ingat bagaimana dia tadi muncul. Rambut blondenya berantakan, rambut yang menandakan jika dia adalah orang yang ditunggu setelah dua ratus tahun, karena hanya ada satu rahasia dibalik warna rambut itu, rahasia jika orang itu bisa menangkal berbagai macam penyakit. Dia agak terlambat. Belum apa apa dan dia langsung menanyakan menteri pertahanan kerajaan LandWood, kerajaan ditengah hutan yang memiliki unsur tanah. Saat mata bulat sipitnya menemukan Menteri yang dia maksud, dengan langkah lucu dia menatap lengan menteri yang masih terbalut perban tersebut, lalu menggenggamnya dan meniupkan mantra mantra dan menyelimuti lengan menteri Jang dengan cahaya biru indah yang berkilau. Dia duduk dengan cuek setelah bilang jika anak bangsawan Cho mengutusnya datang ke rapat kerajaan dan menyembuhkan lengan Menteri kerajaan LandWood karena luka yang ia dapat setelah insident penyelamatan putra bangsawan Cho dari para perampok saat mereka bertemu di hutan. Dan sialnya, putra bangsawan Cho- Cho Kyuhyun itu dengan tanpa berpikir berpesan untuk melakukan apapun di rapat kerajaan asal tidak pulang sebelum rapat selesai.

Donghae menggeleng mengingat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut. Dia memang telah bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sejak dia menjejakkan kaki di sekolah awal untuk remaja kerajaan, dan dia menemukan sahabat karibnya disana. Putra bangsawan Cho. Bangsawan yang begitu disegani. Bangsawan yang menjadi dambaan setiap kerajaan karena mereka adalah satu satunya bangsawan yang mampu 'menciptakan' sang Penyembuh.

Begitu rapat selesai Donghae buru buru menyusul namja yang meninggalkan ruangan rapat setelah mengusap air liurnya yang bercecer di meja bulat besar tadi.

"Hey." sapanya.

"Ya?" namja itu melihat bingung, seperti sedang berpikir, "Ahh ya pangeran Lee, aku hampir lupa kalau Kyuhyun hyu_ eung maksudku putra bangsawan Cho mengundangmu untuk mendiskusikan hasil rapat kali ini dengannya." katanya mengingat ingat.

Donghae tersenyum sebentar, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan lucu, pemuda manis itu masih kelihatan sangat mengantuk. Dari panggilannya ke Kyuhyun tadi, Donghae tentu tahu jika hubungan antara Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun bukanlah hubungan yang sembarangan, "Baiklah," katanya kalem.

"Eung jadi, ya aku mau pulang." Hyukjae berujar gugup.

Donghae menatap kuda hitam bertali emas yang jelas jelas milik Kyuhyun. Mantra mantra memancar dari tali pegangan emasnya, memuat Donghae semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak hanya menganggap namja manis tadi sebagai 'alat' keluarga Cho, tapi juga lebih dari itu.

::

::

Kyuhyuh baru akan kembali menorehkan garis ke desain pertahanan terbarunya sebelum gumpalan dedaunan kemerahan berhamburan di depan pintu ruang pribadinya. Ada yang datang, dan dia tersenyum senang karena hal itu.

"Kukira kau akan mengendarai leopart sekelam malammu." Celetuknya dengan ejekan khas.

"Dan kau akan menyuruh ahli guna guna keluarga Cho untuk memantraiku karena tuduhan leopartku menghabiskan hewan ternak di keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring sekali, "Tapi dedaunan merah memang khasmu ya, aku heran kenapa unsur air sepertimu lebih memilih dedaunan untuk bepergian." Kyuhyun kembali mencemooh.

"Aku juga heran bagaimana kau menguntit anak manis ke rapat membosankan dengan alat kecil imut seperti itu."

"Aku malas kesana bodoh! Jadi kutempel alat itu di telinganya saja." Kyuhyun menjawab enteng, "Selamat datang saudaraku."

Pelukan keakraban diterima Donghae dengan hati senang. Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun hanya mengambil alasan untuk membahas rapat. Dia tahu namja Cho yang menyebalkan itu tak akan pernah membahas hal membosankan yang biasanya dia tinggal tidur bahkan saat hadir di meja rapat.

Bangsawan Cho adalah satu satunya bangsawan yang merdeka. Mereka diterima dengan baik di setiap ke empat negara. Tidak terikat dengan negara manapun dan tidak memihak salah satu dari keempat negara. Yang jelas, semua negara melindungi keluarga bangsawan Cho sebagaimana permata yang berharga. Sang Penyembuh adalah satu satunya keajaiban yang dibutuhkan setiap negara jika ada salah satu keluarga mereka terkena wabah penyakit tak terdefinisi tanpa obat yang mampu menyembuhkan. Dan mereka akan lari ke kediaman keluarga Cho, mencari penyembuhan untuk mereka.

'Tidak akan ada yang berani menyerang kami karena kami berharga. Itu harga mati. Sang Penyembuh adalah satu satunya keajaiban yang dibutuhkan setiap negara jika ada diantara mereka hampir putus asa dirundung penyakit tanpa obat sambil menunggu ajal. Dan hal terburuknya. Saat ada diantara negara berani menyalahi perjanjian perlindungan bangsawan Cho, Kami akan meyebarkan wabah penyakit terkeji sepanjang massa hidup manusia.'

Donghae agak bergidik mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun yang diucapkan begitu santai saat mereka membahas kehebatan keluarga si menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

Donghae menoleh sambil tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal, "Hey hyung." sapanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin begitu pemuda itu mendekat, "Ada apa sampai hyung kemari?"

"Hyukkie mengamuk karena dia tak menemukan persediaan gula gula, dia mencarimu kemana mana karena katanya kau berjanji membelikannya kemarin." Sungmin menjawab dengan lembut. Mengusap pipi namja Cho itu sebelum mengecup pipinya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Akhirnya jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini dia dapatkan. Sungmin terlihat kosong karena selama ini dia belum mengisi separuh jiwanya. Separuh jiwa yang ada di dalam diri putra keluarga Cho sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata pemuda manis itu kini berwarna merah bata, beda dengan matanya yang dahulu terlihat abu abu. Sehebat inikah kekuatan cinta walaupun mereka terpaut umur seratus tahun?

"Hey bodoh, kau mau disitu sampai kapan? Sampai negara api menyerang?" Suara Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadaran Donghae yang semenit tadi menghilang karena lamunannya akan Sungmin.

::

::

"Pembohong!"

Suaranya nyaring yang jelas memekakkan telinga. Hyukjae mengamuk. Membuat Kyuhyun kelimpungan.

"Hyung punya ko di kamar hyung, tapi janji jangan nangis oke." Kyuhyun membuat perjanjian.

"Hyuung~"

Langkahnya seperti tadi, lucu. Mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menyibak lengannya, "Kyu hyung terbentur apa sampai biru begini?" tangannya refleks mengeluarkan cahaya biru menguar mengelilingi lengan namja yang agak meringis itu. "Kau pasti tidak bilang Minnie hyung ya? Hyung nakal," katanya lucu, dia menyentil kening Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat kening itu memerah.

"Aish! Sakit!"

"Ampun hyung, ampun!" Hyukjae memohon begitu pipinya ditarik kencang oleh Kyuhyun.

::

::

Sungmin sedikit mengobrol dengan Hyukjae yang asik mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae menuju kamar pribadi putra bangsawan Cho itu. Donghae tak habis pikir, kenapa ada namja seperti dia. Dia galak, juga manja... kadang seperti orang bodoh dan juga perhatian. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum kemenangan saat diliriknya sahabatnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aku mencium bunga cinta bermekaran di sekitar sini." Kyuhyun berujar lantang, dia mempercepat langkahnya mendahului sahabatnya yang merasa tersindir.

Terkadang Hyukjae tertawa terbahak bahak, terkadang dia diam, lalu ada kalanya dia menangis. Di kamar mewah dengan ukiran ukiran klasik itu mereka menyaksikan gambar bergerak yang menampilkan cerita petualangan seorang anak kecil yang berharap menguasai dunia. Sementara para pria manis menghabiskan waktu dengan menyantap gula gula, pria tampan serius membahas pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu pilihan?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Bayi dari surga?"

"Ya, bayi dari surga, ahli mimpi kalangan kami meramalkan mereka sebelum mereka lahir. Memberitahukan ayahku untuk bersiap menerima Sang Penyembuh yang akan lahir ke dunia."

"Menerima? Ayah ibu mereka?"

"Mati, jiwanya ditukar untuk anak mereka, mereka mati dengan damai Hae... dan mereka tak pernah ada keinginan untuk menemukan ayah ibu mereka." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Hyukjae?"

"Dia belum matang. Kau tahu jika mereka juga bisa jatuh cinta? Kau tahu, Sungmin ditakdirkan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untukku, kau ingat saat aku hampir mati? Sungmin mengerahkan semua 'asahan' yang dia punya untuk membuatku kembali hidup, saat itu mereka matang. Jadi kesimpulannya, jika kau ingin melihat Hyukjae matang, kau harus sekarat, setidaknya jika benar kau adalah takdirnya."

"Pardon me?"

"Kau tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka, sejak bayi mereka akan diasah, otak mereka dipompa dengan berbagai macam penyakit, guna guna, dan sihir yang paling menyakitkan. Sekarat. Jika mereka bisa berekspresi, mereka akan berteriak, tubuh mereka seakan melepuh dan tercabik begitu mereka menerima itu semua. Sekali penyakit masuk, sekejab mereka membuat penawar. Namun tubuh mereka butuh waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam untuk mengenali cara pelepasan penawar jika dibutuhkan. Kau tak akan berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi mereka yang terluka, berapa banyak darah yang mereka keluarkan saat tubuh mereka menyerap informasi. Dan foila... Sungmin punya cahaya tosca dan Hyukjae punya cahaya biru."

"Tapi Hyukjae tak kesakitan saat menyembuhkan tanganmu."

"Itu seperti 0,0000000000000001% dari kemampuannya, dia sudah rasakan yang lebih sakit Hae, kau tahu kenapa keempat kerajaan tak pernah mencari masalah dengan bangsawan Cho?"

Donghae menahan napas.

"Karena jika kami diserang, Sang Penyembuh akan menyebar apa yang telah ditanamkan pada mereka yang penuh dengan kesakitan."

"Maksudmu penyakit?"

"Ya, mereka akan menyebar semua itu menjadi racun, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan, karena mereka akan mati." Kyuhyun mengerat pinggiran meja saat mengucapkan hal terakhir. "Mereka tampak bahagia, tapi kau tak akan tahu apa yang mereka simpan di tubuh mereka. Kadang saat 'asahan' mereka menumpuk, mereka akan terlihat begitu mengerikan. Tak mengenal siapapun dan terlihat begitu menderita... aku... seumur hidupku aku menyaksikan mereka..."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dalam. "Kau tak tahu apa apa saja yang membuat mereka hebat seperti sekarang."

Donghae kembali menahan napas, jelas jika namja manis yang kini pipinya terpenuhi lengketan gula gula itu begitu menderita. Matanya bergerak gerak gelisah. Seperti ingin menangis, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sebelum mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang tampak penuh pertanyaan. "Selama ini semua orang yang minta bantuan pada dirinya akan datang dengan tangisan, jadi dia pikir menangis adalah penyakit. Dan lagi, rasa sakit di dadanya lebih sakit dari saat tubuhnya melenyapkan penyakit kkkk~ Hyukkie-ku sangat lucu. Sudah sudah, anak manis, hyung tidak apa apa. Hyung sehat ko, tidak terkena apapun." Kata Kyuhyun sampil menepuk nepuk kepala yang tampak kebingungan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Tidak bohong?"

"Iya sayang."

Dan namja manis itu memeluk hyungnya dengan perasaan meluap luap.

::

::

"Hyung..."

"Eung?"

"Hyung apanya hyung-ku?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan geli. Dia sejak tadi tak berhenti mengunyah. Sepertinya dia memang suka sekali dengan makanan manis.

"Aku sahabatnya." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum.

"Ohh... berarti hyung tahu semuanya tentang Kyuhyun hyung ya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin begitu."

"Apa Kyu hyung pernah memberi tahu hyung bagaimana caranya aku mati?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku mati asalkan tidak ada yang sakit lagi, aku tidak apa apa. Lagipula aku sudah tak punya apa apa lagi selain Kyu hyung dan Min hyung. Tapi saat kutanya pada Kyu hyung dia bilang aku harus jatuh cinta..." Hyukjae mempout, "Jatuh cinta itu kata Kyu hyung sangat aneh, rasanya jantung mau meledak saat dekat dengan orang yang membuat kita jatuh cinta. Trus... eung~ saat jatuh cinta, seburuk apapun orang itu akan tampak sempurna di mata kita dan... hyung, aku merasakan itu pada hyung dari kemarin kita bertemu. Jadi apa aku jatuh cinta?"

Donghae tak mampu berkata apapun. Dia kembali meletakkam cangkir berisi teh herbal yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya sebelum dia pergi mengunjungi bibinya yang mengundangnya untuk membicarakan ayahnya. Donghae berdehem pelan, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan perasaan malu malu.

"Jadi kau merasakan itu padaku?"

"Ya..."

"Mungkin iya itu jatuh cinta." jawab Donghae gugup.

"Jadi hyung harus mati agar aku mati, ya ya begitu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku harus menukar jiwaku pada hyung saat hyung akan mati."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang akhirnya sepertinya mengerti dengan perkatannya. Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan mata sayu yang penuh luka. Membuat Hyukjae bingung setengah mati. Kalau dia menangis, Hyukjae harus bagaimana? Selama ini dia belum menemukan obat agar orang tak lagi menangis kan...

"Aku berjanji, aku akan tetap hidup agar kau tetap hidup Hyuk ah, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan bibir tebal dan tipis itu menyatu. Membuat darah Hyukjae seperti terbakar dan begitu matanya terbuka. Warna biru cerah telah menggantikan warna mata sekelam malamnya.

::

::

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir, membuat Hyukjae yang masih sibuk memainkan jemari Donghae menjadi agak bingung melihatnya.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

"Apa?" Donghae menyaut ogah ogahan.

"Hanya dua hal yang bisa membuat anak itu 'matang'. Pertama kau adalah matenya dan sekarat lalu membuatnya menukar jiwanya padamu, tapi hal itu bisa membuat dia mati atau hidup dengan setengah waktu hidupnya. Atau kau..." Kyuhyun menatap horror Donghae yang mengelus pipi Hyukjae sejenak tadi, "Kau tidak melakukan yang tidak tidak dengannya kan? Kalian tidak melakukan itu kan?"

"Kau mau mati? Bukannya kau yang lebih sering melakukan itu dengan Ming hyung?"

"Ya!"

"Melakukan apa Donghae hyung?"

"Tidak baby..."

Suasana menjadi sangat kaku saat itu. Kyuhyun terus melirik Sungmin yang kelihatan tenang membaca buku tebalnya. Sementara Hyukjae sudah hampir menangis karena pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Donghae.

"Mungkin memang seperti itu Kyuhyun ah... Hyukkie mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh dewa dengan Donghae. Kau lupa?" Sungmin menutup bukunya. "Para peramal bilang Hyukjae akan menjadi sang Penyembuh yang luar biasa. Begitu dia bertemu dengan takdirnya nanti, kejadian besar akan terjadi... dan kita akan menjalani kehidupan penuh damai selama Seratus tahun. Aku tak bisa bilang apakah kejadian besar itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan atau tidak, tapi asalkan Donghae mau bertahan dan mengalah untuk hal yang akan datang nanti, maka perdamaian akan terwujud."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kau mau bilang jika kau harus sekarat dan kita harus melakukan itu ehkm sehingga aku matang kan? Itulah ajaibnya anak itu Kyu... kkkk~ dia tidur."

Semua orang diruangan itu menatap Hyukjae yang lelap tertidur di lengan Donghae. Membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya.

"Tugasmu dimulai sejak sekarang Lee Donghae. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Penyembuh dari bangsawan Cho mendapatkan mate yang tidak berasal dari bangsawan Cho sendiri. Kau harus benar benar bekerja keras, sekali kau membuatnya terluka, maka perang akan pecah." Kyuhyun mengingatkan, "Dan ya, sekarang kau bisa mengenalkannya pada keluargamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau jadi orang yang berwibawa atau tidak? Itu aturan awal dari keluarga kami, mengenalkan siapapun takdirmu ke keluargamu."

::

::

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang agak gemetar. Di hadapannya terlihat ibunya menebar senyum sedari tadi. Ibunya memang seorang ratu, namun terkadang dia juga berlaku layaknya orang biasa. Donghae hampir tertawa saat ibunya menggigit bibirnya dengan berbinar binar. Donghae tahu, ibunya ingin sekali mencubit pipi Hyukjae yang sejak tadi bersemu merah.

"Jadi kau benar sang Penyembuh yang terkenal itu?" Ayah Donghae memecah keheningan, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Maafkan dia Yang Mulia, dia memang agak pemalu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh wibawa.

"Tidak apa apa Kyuhyun ssi, yang jelas aku tahu jika dari sorot matanya dia adalah anak yang baik. Aku berharap mereka bisa bahagia." Ucap ayah Donghae bijaksana.

"Terima kasih yang Mulia." Ucap Donghae lirih.

"Hiii ya Tuhan, apa sudah cukup semua kekakuan ini? Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya~" ucap ibu Donghae gemas.

"Ibunda..." Donghwa, kakak Donghae mengingatkan.

Semua keluarga besar Donghae sudah kembali ke tempat masing masing setelah jamuan makan malam itu selesai. Donghae masih menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang kini berada di kamar ibundanya.

"Anakku, apa ibunda boleh mencubitnya sekali saja? Ibunda mohon." pinta ibu Donghae, Donghae terkekeh geli sambil mengangguk.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi jangan keras keras ya..." pinta Hyukjae lucu.

"Ya Tuhaaannn~"

"Ad-aduh." Hyukjae mengaduh saat dirasa pipinya dicubit keras sekali.

"Kau imut sekaliii~"

"Su-sudah ibunda, nanti dia akan menangis."

"Hyunggg~ sakit."

Ibu Donghae malah memeluk Hyukjae yang mulai terisak kecil. Wanita cantik itu benar benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana ada makhluk seimut Hyukjae. Selama ini dia hanya memimpikan memeluk orang seimut Hyukjae dan kini saat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, dia begitu enggan melepasnya.

"Kau sudah ajarkan apa saja padanya Hae ah?"

"Ibunda?"

"Abaikan kekakuan saat berkumpul dengan keluarga besar kita Hae ah, kini hanya ada ibumu disini."

"Aku... aku menciumnya." Jawab Donghae malu malu.

"Aigo lucu sekali dia~ lihat pipinya jadi merah seperti itu... bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengannya? Kalau ibu jadi dirimu aku akan menerkamnya saat pertama kali melihatnya kkkk~"

"Ibunda!"

"Kk~ maafkan aku, aku hanya tak tahan melihatnya."

Tawa terdengar mengisi ruangan itu. Tawa Hyukjae juga terdengar nyaring. Tawa yang agak aneh saat terdengar, namun renyah seperti kue kering yang baru matang. Begitu menyenangkan saat anak itu tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Ibu, apa ibu juga melihat yang tidak beres selama jamuan makan malam tadi?" Tanya Donghae agak serius. Hyukjae sedang sibuk dengan buku tebal yang disodorkan oleh ibu Donghae tadi, membuat wanita itu dengan mudah memeluk namja itu dari samping, terkadang menusuk nusuk pipi yang menggembung lucu saat serius itu dengan jari lentiknya.

"Dongmin penuh dengan ancaman Hae ah."

"Ibu juga melihatnya?" Tanya Donghae penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tahu jika pamanmu itu begitu berhasrat mengetahui rahasia dibalik keajaiban kekasihmu itu Hae ah, jadi kau harus hati hati. Aku takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik dengannya." jawab wanita itu kalem.

"Baik, ibu..."

::

::

Kyuhyun datang dengan napas terengah engah. Bukan karena ingin mencegah Hyukjae yang akan disantap habis oleh sahabatnya. Well, Hyukjae yang polos sekarang sudah menguar di udara. Sekarang tinggal Hyukjae yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi akan 'hal' baru karena sahabatnya yang mesum itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya saat melihat wajah Donghae, wajah dengan tampang tanpa dosa itu ternyata menyimpan hal paling sulit dipercaya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang masih mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mengeryit saat matanya menatap bekas kissmark di bahu Hyukjae, membuatnya menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku tak sengaja, sungguh, dia yang memaksaku."

"Ya, ya aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di kursi dekat tempat tidur sambil mengipas ngipas tangannya ke depan mukanya. "Apa Hyukjae aneh akhir akhir ini?"

"Tidak."

"Hae, dengarkan aku baik baik. Cenayang keluarga Cho berkata padaku akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada Hyukjae, berjanjilah jika kau akan menjaganya. Aku tak yakin akan hal ini Hae, tapi team terpilih dari keluargaku menduga pamanmu akan melakukan kudeta untuk menjatuhkan keluargamu. Dan catat ini, jika dia melakukan sesuatu pada Hyukjae, aku tak sungkan menabuh genderang perang dengan keluargamu mengingat dia begitu terobsesi dengan sang Penyembuh."

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan langkah tegas, meninggalkan Donghae yang menegang mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

::

::

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan kuasnya di kertas putihnya yang kini telah ternoda. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan bingung. Hari ini dia tak ingin diganggu, dia sedang menyelesaikan buku tentang perkembangan sang Penyembuh generasi ke dua untuk laporan ke ayahandanya. Dia berdiri menghampiri mate nya yang masih terengah engah. Napasnya berhenti saat dilihatnya Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Demi apapun, Sungmin tak pernah menangis, tidak! Kecuali ada hal yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie hilang, dia diculik Kyunnie." Tangisnya agak sesenggukan. "Pengawal yang masih terselamatkan olehku bilang, orang yang membawa Hyukkie menggunakan jubah negeri BlueWorld."

"Bedebah." bisik Kyuhyun penuh dendam.

::

::

Masih disana mengasah pedang hitamnya yang sudah lama tak dia gunakan, Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang baru datang. Wajahnya parah! Bukan karena luka fisik, luka hatinya membuat Kyuhyun mual karena terlalu kental. Dia bukan jenis pria macam Donghae, dia datar. Sangat. Membuatnya tak bisa berekspresi dengan baik. Dilihatnya pedang dengan pegangan kas BlueWorld milik Donghae sudah terselempamg di sisi kiri tubuhnya dan busur panah di tangan kanannya, sedikit melirik punggung Donghae yang sudah ada selubung dengan anak panah anak panah penuh mantra. Kyuhyun yakin, sekali tarik, anak panah itu bisa menembus 50 jantung manusia.

"Pamanku melakukan kudeta. Dia memboikot nageriku. Ayahku akan digulingkan dan Hyukjae akan menjadi alat untuk membuat tentara paling kuat di jagad raya." Katanya sendu, Donghae meletakkan busur panahnya di meja Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih punya Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Suara asahan terdengar mengerikan saat percikan pedang hitamnya menyala, membuat percikan mirip petir tercipta. "Aku akan membawanya pulang, pedang ini akan menebas kepala pamanmu sekali saja aku mengacungkan ke lehernya." Ucap Kyuhyun kejam.

"Tapi Hyukjae..."

"Aku lebih takut dia tak akan kuat dan menuruti semua perkataan pamanmu Hae, selama ini dia dibawah perlindunganku, dia tak pernah terancam. Aku sangat takut jika dia akan melakukan apapun untuk pamanmu. Aku yakin tua bangka itu akan menggunakan namamu."

"Sial!"

"Berapa ahli guna guna yang kau miliki?"

"Sekitar 30 orang."

"Yang ada di pihak ayahmu?"

"Lima." Donghae mendengus.

"Kami hanya punya 10, itupun dengan sihir putih." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dimana ayahmu?"

"Dia sedang memimpin gerakan penyerangan di bagian utara."

"Hasilnya?"

"Kami kalah jumlah."

Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak. Bangsawan Cho tak sebanyak tentara sebuah negara. Dari permintaan bala bantuan, memang banyak yang dia dapatkan. Tapi tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah. Beberapa negara sedang mengalami krisis, banyak tentara yang mereka gunakan untuk membantu rakyat mereka sendiri. Apalagi mendengar penghianatan Lee Dongmin, mereka memperkuat penjagaan negara masing masing. Takut akan terhasut, lebih baik mati ditangan penghianat dari pada mati karena kutukan sang Penyembuh. Karena seumur hidup mereka, sekali terkena penyakit dari sang Penyembuh, keturunan mereka tak akan sembuh oleh sang Penyembuh sendiri sekalipun. Ibarat kata, saat baik sang Penyembuh adalah obat dan saat marah mereka adalah racun tanpa penawar.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Dia sudah mengumpulkan setidaknya seribu prajurit LandWood untuk membantu kita." Jawab Donghae.

"Tapi Hae, pamanmu punya lebih dari seratus ribu prajurit. Sialnya, negaramu adalah yang paling besar dan memiliki akses penuh ke negara lain, kau yakin ini telah direncanakan sejak lama?"

"Pikirkan Kyu, aku sudah bersama Hyukjae hampir tiga ratus tahun, kau mau apa dengan waktu itu?"

"Tiga tahun di negeri manusia fana..." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Cukup untuk membentuk serdadu perang mumpuni."

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkanya, hidup dan matiku akan kupertaruhkan untuk hal ini."

"Jangan sampai mati, atau kau akan melihatnya lenyap dari dunia ini."

::

::

Dia disana penuh dengan rintihan. Luka lukannya memang hilang dalam sekejaban mata. Tapi tubuhnya tak pernah dibeginikan. Tak pernah sekalipun punggung itu dihujani pecutan dan tebasan pedang. Darahnya menetes, lalu hilang dengan sinar biru cantik, sementara lukanya segera hilang saat dia mengedipkan mata. Hyukjae merasa lebih baik mati. Tapi yang dia tahu dari peramal keluarga Cho, ini belum saatnya dia mati. Belum.

Dia kembali meringis saat punggungnya nyeri oleh cambukan, dan memejamkan mata hingga lukanya tertutup sempurna. Baginya ini bukan apa apa, dia pernah lebih dari ini saat menyembuhkan Siwon yang terkena guna guna lebih dari lima puluh ahlinya sihir hitam. Saat itu tubuhnya terasa terkikis habis. Saat semua guna guna tertelan tubuhnya dan menuju proses netralisasi tubuhnya mati rasa, matanya memerah dengan nyala yang mengerikan. Tak dapat tertutup selama beberapa jam. Tubuhnya hingga menghitam hingga akhirnya dia terkulai dengan satu lagi penyembuhan yang diterima tubuhnya. Membuatnya dengan mudah menggunakan penawar itu jika ada seorang lagi yang terkena guna guna seperti Siwon. Hanya sekali kedip jika hal itu terjadi dan dia akan kembali normal.

Tapi hingga saat ini belum ada yang mengalami apa yang Siwon alami. Setidaknya belum. Hingga Dongmin membawa ahli guna guna yang membuat darah Hyukjae mendingin. Dongmin ingin mengguna gunai Donghae. Dengan kekuatan Karel, ahli guna guna yang dengan mata telanjang saja, Hyukjae tahu, sekali dia mengirim mantra, Donghae akan terbujur kaku tanpa pertahanan.

"Aku setuju! Aku setuju!" Pekiknya.

::

::

Kembali anak panah itu terlontar, setidaknya serdadu yang menghalangi di depannya langsung tumbang tanpa perlawanan. Dia kembali menggumamkan mantra kematian, lalu melontarkan anak panahnya. Menumbangkan manusia manusia di depannya yang menghunuskan pedang.

Ini perang besar. Sungmin sampai mual mencium anyirnya bau darah. Sejak tadi dia berlari kesana kemari di belakang perlindungan Kyuhyun. Keringatnya menetes deras. Dia benar benar bekerja sangat keras menyembuhkan setiap prajurit yang terluka. Kadang dikumpulkannya 50 orang prajurit, lalu Kyuhyun membuat selubung setengah lingkaran dengan sihirnya. Lalu dengan sekali sentuhan telunjuk ke tanah, prajurit prajurit itu kembali berlaga ke medan perang. Napas Sungmin terengah engah. Dia belum pernah ikut terjun dalam peperangan sebelumnya. Hidupnya selama ini damai. Hanya kadang kadang menyembuhkan orang. Tapi sekarang, demi apapun, napasnya hampir saja habis.

Sungmin menatap takjub Donghae yang terus melaju dengan sebagian luka yang telah menganga memenuhi tubuhnya. Terkadang dia akan berlari ke arah lelaki tangguh itu, menyembuhkan lukanya kemudian kembali berlari kesana kemari.

"Kyuhyun ah..." panggilnya, perlindungan di sisi kirinya melemah, tanda Kyuhyun sedang kehilangan fokus. "Kyu!" Panggilnya lagi. "KYU, SEBELAH KIRI!" teriaknya. Hampir saja pedang menghunus punggung Kyuhyun yang penuh keringat. "Ada apa?"

"Hyukjae." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin menoleh ke sisi kanan dimana Hyukjae ada disana. Dia tahu siapa wanita di sebelah Hyukjae yang membuat selubung hitam di sekitar tubuhnya yang sedang memyembuhkan prajurit perang Dongmin. "Sial! Itu Karel Kyu, jangan macam macam padanya, atau kau akan tinggal nama!" Seru Sungmin.

"Ada kau Min." Jawabnya enteng.

"Mati sana kau! Aku harus menyembuhkanmu selama beratus ratus tahun jika kau terkena guna gunanya!"

"Ck! Min!"

"Bukan saatnya bertengkar! Lihat pedang Donghae? Jika pedang itu menembus jantungnya, penyihir hitam itu akan binasa." Seru Sungmin. Dia baru saja mengangkat telunjuknya dari tanah, melihat prajurit prajurit andalan Siwon seperti bangkit dari kematian.

"Donghae! HAE!" Seru Kyuhyun. "Sial! Laki laki tolol!" Makinya. "Ikut aku Min, Donghae sudah masuk jebakan!"

::

::

Sempat Donghae terdiam dalam beberapa detik sebelum dia berlari menerjang musuh. Dilihatnya Hyukjae disana. Dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir penuh dengan percikan darah. Ia terlihat begitu kepayahan. Dilihatnya kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan tanah dimana serdadu yang juga mengenakan seragam negaranya kembali kelihatan luar biasa sehat setelah mereka hampir mati dengan darah bercucuran.

Donghae berlari menerjang musuh begitu dia melihat Hyukjae mengelap dahinya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Hyukjae bersama Karel, Donghae tahu betul itu. Ayahnya pernah mempertemukan dia dengan ahli guna guna itu ketika dia remaja dulu. Masih begitu lekat dalam ingatannya betapa dulu dia takut dengan senyum wanita itu. Namun ayahnya yang berkata bahwa Karel akan membantu kerajaannya lumayan membuat remaja dengan insting baik itu mengiyakan dengan hati bimbang.

Donghae menebas beberapa prajurit yang menghadangnya dengan garang. Dilihatnya Karel tersenyum miring melihatnya yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"HYUKJAE!"

Sebuah teriakan membahana. Membuat Donghae terkejut saat dilihatnya tubuh pria kurus itu tertembus panah tepat di dadanya. Hyukjae tumbang, darahnya segera beralih ke butiran biru cantik yang menguap ke udara. Di tengoknya sisi kirinya sekilas dimana Kyuhyun berlari menyongsong adiknya ditemani Sungmin yang kelihatan agak kurang fokus melihat Hyukjae yang kini tertelungkup sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dia bisa mati Kyu." Bisiknya parau.

"Aku tahu, Karel telah memantrai panah itu agar darahnya terus mengalir. Kita bagi tugas Min, aku berusaha menumbangkannya, kau selamatkan Hyukjae, mengerti?" Kyunyun meminta persetujuan di sela larinya, dan Sungmin mengangguk mantap mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun berputar ke arah lain, berpisah dengan Sungmin yang kini memilih Hyukjae sebagai fokus utama. Ini akan sangat lucu jika seorang sang Penyembuh mati di medan perang karena kehabisan darah. Karena mereka dapat kembali segar hanya dengan memantrai diri mereka sendiri. Tapi ini salah, itu bukan anak panah biasa, dari mata Sungmin dapat dilihatnya jika panah itu sengaja di belokkan beberapa inchi dari jantung, membuat Hyukjae mati perlahan dengan darah yang mengucur karena mantra dalam panah itu membuat lukanya tak bisa tertutup selama masih bersentuhan dengan kulit. Sungmin perlu mencabutnya dan membantu Hyukjae menutup lukanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kyuhyun sudah disana dengan napas terengah, disusul Donghae yang telah memegang pedangnya erat. 'Bagus, dia mengerti juga.' Batin Kyuhyun melirik pedang Donghae.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, beberapa prajurit dengan cepat membuat perlindungan untuk Karel yang masih menjaga mantra di panah Hyukjae agar stabil. Wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi jika mantranya goyah sedikit saja. Saat pertama kali melihat Hyukjae, dia tahu jika dia bukanlah seperti sang Penyembuh generasi sebelumnya. Dia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sel yang jauh lebih baik dari Sungmin. Sangat, amat baik.

Kyuhyun memutar badan ketika Donghae sempat akan tertebas pedang lawan. Digertakannya giginya saat pedangnya menembus dada lawannya. Ia mengerti sekarang, ini semua bukan tentang Hyukjae. Tapi Donghae adalah sasaran utama, otak cerdasnya akhirnya sadar jika ini hanyalah masalah perebutan kekuasaan. Jika Donghae mati, tak ada yang mewarisi kursi tahta. Jika Donghae mati, Dongmin hanya perlu menumbangkan ayah Donghae dan pengikutnya lalu berkuasa. Diliriknya Sungmin yang dilindungi beberapa tentara terlatih milik Siwon, "Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi." Gumamnya.

"Tebas tangannya HAE!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah, dia tak tahan lagi. Tak tahan lagi.

Setelah keluar dari kepungan, Donghae memutar badannya ke samping. Berlari menuju Hyukjae yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu sekarat. Sementara pedangnya terayun hendak menebas tangan Karel, Sungmin menyabut panah penuh mantra itu dengan sekali tarikan. Hyukjae terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya begitu matanya mengerjab.

"Sekarang Hyukjae! Bekerja! Bekerja!" Teriak Sungmin.

Kedua sang Penyembuh tersebut bercucuran keringat dengan usaha mengeluarkan guna guna dari tubuh Hyukjae. Sungmin menekan tangannya makin kuat ke dada Hyukjae, tangannya semakin menguarkan cahaya. Suara daging yang menyatu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sungmin. Ini parah, sangat parah. Bahkan saat Hyukjae ikut berusaha menyembuhkan dirimya sendiri sekalipun. Ditekannya lagi tangannya begitu Hyukjae mengerang. Sial! Sial! Ini membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sungmin sempat terkejut saat salah satu serdadu Siwon tumbang di hadapannya. Sebuah keinginan besar muncul, ia harus membuat orang itu kembali hidup.

"Hyung, sentuh dia sebentar." Hyukjae berujar lirih.

"Tidak!"

"Kita hidup untuk itu hyung." Lirihnya lagi.

Hyukjae sempat terduduk saat Sungmin menghampiri serdadu itu. Matanya hampir menangis melihat arena peperangan. Banyak orang yang mati sia sia disana, padahal dia ada disini. Harusnya dia melindungi mereka. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Kekacaukan telah terjadi karenanya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Kyu hyungnya yang tumbang. Sebuah pedang menancap di perutnya. Membuat pria gagah itu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum terbatuk dengan darah memancar dari mulutnya. Sungmin berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tebasan demi tebasan diterimanya tanpa kehilangan fokus utama. Kyuhyunnya akan mati. Tidak. Tidak!

"Mati kalian!" teriak Sungmin lantang.

Dan saat itu Hyukjae tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di sisi lain tubuhnya. Hanya asap hitam memang. Keluar dari tangan Sungmin yang terbuka lebar. Namun Hyukjae tahu itulah apa yang selama ini dia simpan dalam tubuhnya. Mala petaka. Penyakit tanpa obat dan penyembuhan. Dilihatnya tentara musuh mengerang dengan penuh kesakitan. Tubuh mereka menghitam sedikit demi sedikit. Seperti terkena guna guna paling hitam dari penyihir hitam paling kuat. Itulah mereka sekarang. Begitu tersiksa, begitu mengerikan. Dan dengan itu, tak ada sedikitpun yang berani mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan matenya.

Karel tertawa sambil memegangi tangannya yang tinggal separuh. Sekejab dia hendak mengucapkan mantra untuk kembali menyatukan tangannya sebelum seorang tentara pilihan Siwon menusuk wanita itu dari belakang. Tentara itu terhempas, melewati Hyukjae dalam beberapa detik. Membuat Hyukjae tersadar dimana dia sekarang. Dirasakannya daging dan tulang serta saraf masih berusaha dipulihkan. Ini lebih menyiksa dari yang lalu lalu. Terlebih, Hyukjae harus menghilangkan dahulu efek mantra yang tadi terdapat pada panah yang menembus dadanya.

Donghae merangsek maju, tujuannya adalah jantung Karel. Di genggamnya erat pedang pemberian ayahnya itu dan menelan tekat bulat untuk menumbangkan penyihir hitam itu. Sempat diliriknya Hyukjae yang masih dibawah perlindungan tentara Siwon sementara Sungmin yang masih sibuk menangani Kyuhyun tanpa gangguan berarti.

Teriakan terdengar begitu Donghae berlari maju menerjang. Benturan pedang dan mantra mantra terdengar mengerikan dan sengit. Donghae melompat saat sebuah mantra hampir mengenai kakinya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kakinya terkena mantra itu. Kakinya akan tercecer daging demi daging. Pedangnya kembali terayun, membelah daging wanita itu dan menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan. Ia tahu jika tenaga wanita itu sudah hampir habis karena mantra yang dia gunakan untuk anak panah, terlebih dia harus menjaga agar mantra itu stabil.

'Sedikit lagi!' Donghae menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan sedikit hantaman hantaman. Pedang itu menembus jantung wanita itu. Donghae tahu organ dalamnya sudah banyak yang tak beres karena beberapa mantra Karel yang sempat mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi menyaksikan wanita itu menghilang bagai abu dan menyisakan pedangnya jatuh ketanah cukup membuatnya lega. Donghae terhuyung ke belakang, dia terbatuk dengan pandangan mata yang sudah tak jelas. Dia kembali terbatuk dengan dada terasa terbakar. Dan saat dia lengah tubuhnya mati rasa saat tebasan pedang musuh mengenai punggungnya.

"Tidak." Lirih Hyukjae. "Kangin hyung, bawa aku kesana! Kangin hyung!" Teriak Hyukjae memanggil Kangin, sahabat Donghae yang berjuang habis habisan melindunginya membantu prajurit Siwon.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kangin menghampiri dirinya. Sekali sentuhan, Kangin mengerang saat luka luka tubuhnya sembuh dengan sekejaban mata, membuat Hyukjae terbatuk dan menghentikan pemulihan dirinya.

"Naik ke punggungku Yang Mulia." seru Kangin. "Beri kami perlindungan, putra mahkota perlu pertolongan!" Dia kembali berseru membuat beberapa rekannya sigap melindungi pergerakannya.

Begitu sampai ke depan Donghae yang hanya bernapas dengan putus putus. Hyukjae meminta Kangin melindunginya saat melakukan penyembuhan. Dan saat itulah Leeteuk datang, penyihir putih itu membuat perisai perlindungan untuknya dan Dobghae. Berjaga untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hyukjae tulus.

"Cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak tenaga lagi. Kangin juga akan berjuang keras diluar perisai ini."

"Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu dulu hyung."

"Cepatlah Yang Mulia, Putra Mahkota lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku."

Dengan anggukan, Hyukjae menemukan fokus. Di miringannya tubuh Donghae yang dirasanya hanya menyisakan denyutan jantung yang lemah. Tangannya memancarkan cahaya biru cantik, memancar menyelimuti tubuh Donghae yang sedikit demi sedikit terlihat lebih baik. Hyukjae menahan kesakitan luar biasa saat tubuhnya kembali menyerap dan dihantam mantra mantra. Ginjal dan paru paru Donghae rusak parah, membuat Hyukjae merasakan betapa panas dadanya saat paru parunya menyerap mantra dan memulihkan diri sendiri dalam kurun waktu terhitung detik.

"Tidak! Tidak, Tidak!" Hyukjae menggeleng saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Dia terkena sihir hyung, organnya akan rusak satu persatu dalam waktu sekejab."

"Bukankah kau sedang menyembuhkannya?"

"Paru parunya sembuh tapi sihir akan lari ke lambungnya, begitu seterusnya hingga dia... mati."

"Yang mulia! Jaga fokusmu! Kau adalah satu satunya yang bisa menolong putra mahkota disini!" Teriak Leeteuk.

Hyukaje menahan napas saat terasa oleh tangannya jantung Donghae tergerogoti di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. Dia mencari Sungmin, hendak mencari pertolongan, tapi Kyuhyun disana sedang terbatuk batuk, melihatnya dengan tatapan tersedih yang pernah dia tunjukan kepada Hyukjae. Sungmin fokus pada luka Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sangat sulit disembuhkan. Hyukjae tahu, Sungmin agak berbeda dari dirinya, bisa saja pemuda itu sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga. Hyukjae menggeleng saat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung." Katanya lirih. Menimbulkan senyum simpul pada bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu ini saatnya berpisah. Dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menjalari tubuh Donghae. Mereka memang memiliki sihir, mereka bisa memantrai tapi Kyuhyun sadar jika mereka hanyalah orang biasa yang bisa mati.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata saat denyutan jantung terakhir Donghae dirasakan oleh tangannya yang seakan sudah mati rasa. Dia tersenyum mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Donghae.

Donghae yang manja, yang menyayanginya tanpa batas, yang selalu dia tinggal tidur saat mereka mengobrol, yang pahanya adalah bantal ternyaman di seluruh dunia, yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Yang berkata akan melindunginya hingga ia tak bernyawa lagi, dan semua kasih sayang Donghae.

Cintanya...

Tawanya...

Ciumannya...

Cahaya biru tua menguar dari tangan Hyukjae begitu dia membuka mata. Seluruh tubuhnya bersinar, membuat orang orang disekelilingnya terheran heran. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin saat pemuda itu sadar apa yabg akan terjadi. Di genggamnya tangan yang masih menyembuhkan perutnya dan menahan pemuda itu agar tak berbalik. Tangisnya memilukan, dalam diam. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka akan bersama dengan dongsaeng manja mereka. Hyukjae selalu berkata jika ini adalah hari kebohongan dan semua yang dia katakan akan menjadi kebohongan yang abadi selamanya dia ingin berkata bahwa dia tak mencintai Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae, jika mereka tak akan bersama selamanya. Sungmin menangis semakin lirih tanpa kehilangan fokus merajut kembali sesi terakhir penyembuhan perut Kyuhyun, daging baru telah terajut, sehingga hanya dalam gitungan menit Kyuhyun akan dengan gagah dapat berdiri kembali.

"Leeteuk hyung, pergilah... jangan disini, Donghae hyung akan aman, tapi jika kau masih disini... tubuhmu akan hancur bersamaku." Hyukjae memperingatkan. "Dan jangan membantah hyung, aku tak ingin ada lebih banyak lagi orang yang jadi korban dalam peperangan ini." Lanjut Hyukjae.

Leeteuk mengerti, hawa dalam perisai perlindungannya memang sudah mulai dingin. Membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari permukaan bumi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dia berlari menjauhi Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Hae hyung, hiduplah... aku... mencintaimu."

Tubuhnya menghilang, menjadi seperti kerlipan kunang kunang yang memenuhi angkasa yang kini menangis. Hujan yang begitu menyejukkan arena peperangan. Dari tubuhnya terlontar cahaya biru gelap yang sangat cantik, menembus hati setiap orang yang masih berdiri kokoh di medan perang. Seperti bom atom, begitu cahaya itu terlontar ke tubuh mereka, kebencian menghilang, menciptakan kembali hati yang penuh kedamaian. Pedang dan senjata jatuh ketanah, menyisakan tangis kesedihan atas perginya sang Pemyembuh. Ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dari seorang Hyukjae yang manja.

::

::

"Mulai saat ini, tak akan ada lagi orang yang sakit. Mereka akan meninggal dalam damai. Tak akan ada lagi peperangan, semuanya penuh kedamaian."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya... dia memang telah menghilang, tapi inilah yang dia inginkan sejak dia lahir, melihat dunia yang damai tanpa ada air mata lagi. Akhirnya dia tahu bagaimana menyembuhkan penyakit menangis itu. Mulai sekarang, tangis yang akan dia dengar di muka bumi adalah tangis bahagia."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak Hae ah, ini juga adalah tujuan hidupnya, melihatmu selalu sehat dalam hidupmu." Lanjut Sungmin dengan tangis bahagia.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Sebaiknya kau ada untuknya sekarang, aku... tak mampu lagi melihat dia seperti itu."

::

::

"Kau masih berani meperlihatkan dirimu di hadapanku setelah kau membuat adik kesayanganku menghilang?"

Itu kalimat yang didengar Donghae begitu memasuki kamar tuan muda Cho. Bukan ingin mendramatisir, tapi setelah beberapa bulan mereka tak bertemu karena Donghae perlu penyembuhan total oleh Sungmin dan akhirnya saling bertatap muka lagi, Kyuhyun bukannya membagi kesedihan bersamanya, tapi malah menyalahkan dirinya?

Kamar itu gelap, jelas terlihat mata Kyuhyun sudah bengkak parah. Dia menangis. Seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu caranya menangis dengan benar. Sungmin selalu ada untuknya, hanya saja akhir akhir ini pemuda itu membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri karena matenya memintanya fokus menyembuhkan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tertawa getir, "Anak itu anak yang bodoh, dia selalu mengira jika menangis dengan aura penuh kesedihan itu penyakit, sementara dia tertawa bahagia sekali jika melihat orang lain menangis dengan aura kebahagian menguar kuat. Dia bodoh sehingga aku sering memarahinya karena ceroboh, tapi dengan penuh perhatian menyembuhkan bekas gigitan nyamuk dikulitku. Senyum gusinya juga bodoh tapi mampu membuatku tertawa terbahak bahak karena celotehan polosnya... dia anak yang bodoh... dasar tolol! Tolol kau Hyukkie, kenapa tak menungguku pulih sebentar lagi sehingga Sungmin bisa membantumu membuat nyawamu terselamatkan? Aku bisa hidup walaupun daging diperutku belum menyatu, tapi kau kan anak yang bodoh... jadi... jadi..."

Donghae mematung melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis tanpa suara. Napasnya agak lelah. Tapi dia tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku senang karena dia melakukan kewajibannya dengan baik, dia memang adikku."

Jika bisa, Donghae ingin memeluk saudaranya itu dengan erat. Saat ini Kyuhyun benar benar berantakan. Sangat. Donghae bisa melihat aura Kyuhyun yang bercampur tanpa inti yang jelas. Ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang memiliki pengendalian emosi yang biasa Donghae kenal. Hyukjae sangat berharga untuknya. Sangat.

"Hey, Hae..." panggil Kyuhyun, dia melihat Donghae dengan rona muka lebih baik.

"Ya."

"Kau mau membuat perjanjian denganku?"

"Huh?"

"Selamanya, di kehidupan kapanpun kau bisa hidup dengan Hyukjae, tapi kau harus menjaga perjanjian ini dari siapapun. Ini adalah catatan terlarang yang kucuri dari buku milik ayahku."

"Baiklah, asalkan aku dan Hyukjae..."

"Tapi ingat Hae, ini hanya antara kita. Jika ada satu orang lagi yang tahu sudah pasti itu adalah mateku."

Sebuah tanda misterius dengan detail kunci keramat tercetak di bahu kanan Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miring setelah mengucap mantra perjanjian.

::

::

Pria itu kembali menyeruput kopinya yang hanya tinggal setengah. Beberapa menit lalu dia mematikan tv yang menyala di hadapannya.

"Mau berapa lama lagi?" Tanya pria manis di sampingnya, sibuk dengan buku tebal tentang ramuan ramuan China.

"Hahahhahaha ini menarik sekali Ming, aku senang bisa menyiksa hidupnya." Kyuhyun tertawa puas sekali.

"Kau ini keterlaluan Kyu, dia sudah masuk rumah sakit empat kali bulan ini dan berapa kali dia operasi setahun ini? Kemarin dia dipukuli oleh orang tak dikenal hingga tubuhnya hampir lumpuh dan sekarang dia kena sasaran salah tembak."

"Setidaknya dia tidak kubuat miskin Ming."

"Kyu!"

"Iya iya, aku juga tak tahu kapan si Bodoh itu muncul. Aku bukan ibunya, jadi aku tak tahu kapan Hyukjae lahir."

"Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae masih bayi saat ini Kyu? Hae mau menderita sampai kapan?"

"Berhenti menanyakan hal bodoh Ming. Aishh! Aku tak sebodoh itu, sekarang pasti Hyukjae sudah menjadi namja manis yang berkeliaran sambil makan permen manis. Setidaknya Donghae terkenal sebagai 'orang paling tak beruntung' di seluruh Korea kan." Kyuhyun berujar santai.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Jangan teriak teriak, setidaknya kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, kau mau berpisah dariku?"

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedang menunjukkan aksi ngambek. Dia jadi ingat Hyukjae, apa kabar ya dengan adiknya yang bodoh itu. Dia juga jadi ingat Donghae. Perjanjian terlarang mereka memang jahat. Donghae harus menderita, dalam artian sebenarnya di sisa hidupnya sebelum bertemu Hyukjae. Di kehidupan yang lalu. Donghae hampir dihukum mati karena tuduhan pembunuhan dan pemerkosaan, tapi siapa sangka jika pengacaranya adalah Hyukjae. Lalu dijaman perang dulu, Donghae hampir dipenggal karena membunuh rajanya sendiri, tapi siapa sangka jika Hyukjae adalah anak raja yang selama ini disembunyikan dari aksi teror.

Hahh~ pertemuan mereka memang tak pernah terduga. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia hanya mengucap mantra, sisanya hanya Tuhan yang menentukan. Yang jelas, dia nanti akan bahagia juga dengan Hyukjae, bedanya dia sudah bahagia sejak awal, sementara Donghae... ohh ya, dia sedang menikmati angin musim semi di taman rumah sakit.

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

"Mau permen? Aku selalu melihatmu sendirian disini, apa Hyung sedang menunggu seseorang? Kenapa tak pernah ada yang mengunjungi Hyung selain orang tua Hyung dan Hyung tampan yang berambut ikal itu?"

Senyum terkembang di bibir Donghae, "Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Hah?"

"Pernah tidak?" Donghae tersenyum saat mendapat gelengan. "Apa kau pernah dengar apa itu jatuh cinta?"

"Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang kalau jatuh cinta sangat aneh, rasanya jantung mau meledak saat dekat dengan orang yang membuat kita jatuh cinta. Trus... eung~ saat jatuh cinta, seburuk apapun orang itu akan tampak sempurna di mata kita."

"Selamat datang, sayang." Donghae mengelus pipi namja yang kini mukanya memerah karena perlakuannya.

"Apa?"

"Hahahahaha... kau anak nakal, aku menunggumu hingga hampir mati dua kali."

"Hah?"

END.

Lalalallalallalalalala~ *jogetoctopus

Anda pusing? Saya juga...

Ini aneh? Emang iya~


End file.
